


I Know I'm a Wolf

by kipnotize



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipnotize/pseuds/kipnotize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an AMV I watched recently. Levi knows of Eren's feelings towards him and takes advantage of him, beating him physically and emotionally. When Eren has had enough, he resigns himself to the MP, leaving Levi behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched an AMV to this song (I Know I'm a Wolf) and honestly, it left me in tears. The amazing YouTuber who created it left a short synopsis of the story, but that was all there was, so I decided to remedy that. Have fun with your deaths~

Levi's POV

"Corporal I.. I really like you.."

The stupid brat had been acting weird all morning, had screwed up his cleaning, had actually had the nerve to skip training, because of this?

"Brat. You think it wasn't obvious? You've followed me around since day one." Levi had had multiple people pursuit him since he joined the Survey Corps, both male and female. He was used to it.

"..C-Corporal.." Jaeger looked like he was going to cry. Fucking kid.

"Tch. Go finish your chores." I turned around to finish scrubbing at a particularly stubborn skid mark. The stupid brat would probably go cry to his ass of a sister now...Shit. Ackerman was fucking scary.

Groaning to myself, I wondered how much longer I had to live before the she-demon would come to claim my life.

~~~~~~~~~

When I went down to breakfast the next morning, Jaeger wasn't there. Nor the next or the next or even the morning after that. I heard he would spend his days training in an out of the way courtyard. Good. Maybe the brat would learn something.

What I didn't expect was for him to bring me my tea a week later. The last time I had shot someone down they had permanently avoided me, so seeing Jaeger a mere week later surprised me.

He shuffled in, looking half ready to run for it and half desperate for... Something. 

"Oi, brat! Where the hell were you? I've had to make my own tea for the past week!" I huffed at him as he slid the cup onto my desk. It really had been a pain to go a week without having a trained dog following me around, though I hated to admit it.

A minute later, I looked up again to realize that Jaeger hadn't left yet and was shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"Tch. Waiting for an invitation? The door's over there." I looked back down at the papers I had been trying to make sense of.

"Umm.. C-Corporal.... I was wondering.. If.. If you knew I liked you.. why didn't you tell me?And... and..andmaybecouldIgooutwithyou?" He let out the last part in one long breath; then shut his eyes as if waiting to be yelled at.

I blinked, but maintained my normal disinterested expression. Processing the situation, I stood up and walked over to the brat before slapping him. Hard.

He yelped, then looked at me sadly before leaving.

~~~~~

The next few days went like that, Jaeger would go back to doing a few of the common things he used to do for me until one day I woke up and was finally met with the puppy I had grown accustomed to having at my side again. The kid barely even sat down at all, doing whatever I asked (Ok, demanded) and more. 

The only difference was the atmosphere. Ever since the trial there had always been a potential for the brat to resent me, but he never had. Part of me had been happy with that, that someone could look past horrible things I had done to them to just look at me.

And now, I felt his... upset, his sadness, directed towards me. It made me mad, mad enough to boil my blood and that anger had to go somewhere.

So I directed it at the dog. He would always take it, never saying anything and never resisting. Of course, that mad me angrier, you'd think that the guy would have SOME survival instinct. Apparently not.

Our days grew longer and less comforatable as the weeks dragged by. I swear Ackerman must be blind not to do anything about the constantly growing collection if bruises or scrapes, but I didn't miss her presence. Part of me wondered if Jaeger just stayed out of her way until he had regenerated, though I didn't understand why.

This went on for weeks, and eventually I guess that I got used to it. Because when I woke up one morning and the brat wasn't already outside my door waiting for me I felt myself get a bit upset. I shrugged, but when I didn't see him anymore that day I caved in and went to ask Erwin if he knew where he was.

"He didn't tell you? He's gone. Left the Survey Corps just last night. I don't know what the fuck you were doing to him, but apparently he gave up. He was supposed to be handed over to the MP today." And just like that, Jaeger was gone.

My eyes widened, a rare moment were I wore an expression unlike my normal one of superiority and boredom. I bolted down the hallway towards my room, yanked on my gear and made a beeline for the stables without thinking.

After starting to mount up though, I stopped myself. What the fuck was I doing? It didn't matter. Jaeger had just been another titan. Just another....no. Fuck no. Not Eren. He always had so much emotion in his goddamn huge eyes and there was no way that that wasn't human.

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to figure out what had happened. I felt lost, but I didn't know why. Eren had bee- no, Jaeger. Brat. Kid. Jaeger had been beneficial to me as a pet, always there to please. It was a nice change, but obviously he got tired of it and left.

Maybe why I was so shocked was that I had grown lazy.. Maybe I had let my guard down and had accidentally let someone into my heart...

Fuck no. Jaeger had been my dog. He had been my loyal mutt to the last, and that was as far as our relationship went and as far I wanted it to go.

I slid down against a nearby tree, wincing slightly at the thought of coming into contact with dirt. My head hurt, and my throat felt tight. I don't know how long I had been sitting there, collapsed against a tree, when I noticed that my face was wet. I raised a hand to brush away the water, salty and hot. The sudden realization that a shitty brat was the reason that I was crying for the first time since I was a child just made me choke on my tears. My body was racked with the silent sobs, and I desperately needed a tissue. 

Eren Jaeger. The name ran through my mind over and over, and all I could think of was his eyes, his fucking eyes, always so full of emotion. I thought of how they had seemed sadder and almost dead lately, and now I realized why.

I had beaten him, abused him, forced him to my every whim, simply because I could. And some part of me wonders vaguely if I had been hurting him worse emotionally for pushing around his feelings, which every single one of was true and full of heart. The completes opposite of me...

But now Jaeger's gone, The shitty little brat who somewhere along the lines I had grown fond of. Maybe overly fond. 

I whipped my eyes and sniffled, trying to stand but failing miserably. I looked around and at myself. In my initial shock, I had put on my gear backwards. I sighed, redoing it. Now that I thought of it, what was I thinking? Did I plan on rushing the MP singlehandedly and stealing Eren from them? I could probably do it, but what would I do then? I could... No. I can't entertain such fantasies in which there is a happy ending.

When did he get to mean so much to me? When did I suddenly start caring if he left me? But now, it didn't matter, did it? He left me, I hurt him so much that he would rather the certain death the MP force would bring him than to keep looking my way. At this thought I felt a wave of nausea take hold of me but I pushed it down. I had only just pushed myself off the ground, and now I simply sat back down. I closed my eyes, and as I suddenly felt extraordinary sleepiness take hold of me I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

~~~~~~

I was woken from my slumber a couple hours later as the sun was going down. My horse had been unsaddled and groomed, and Petra stood over me. Her face looked grim, but in her eyes I saw only pity and grief. 

I wanted to look away... I wanted to put up my walls again before I had to see someone pity me, but at the same time I just wanted someone to tell me that everything would be okay. 

Even though it wasn't.

"Corporal, sir, I have a request from the Military Police." Petra reported as I stood up slowly, still a bit shaky. 

"They.." She hesitated, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she looked away. "They sent a letter asking that Eren Jaeger's executioner be you."

I sat back down. Petra left. 

I cried.


	2. Apologies and Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN UP! If you don't want to read about a main character's death, you don't have to. Whatever you choose, please don't hate on me for ending it like this.

Eren's POV

 

The ride to the MP headquarters was an unpleasant one, especially as I was accustomed to either horseback or 3DMG. But of course no one believed that I was actually going to go peacefully, so they placed me in heavy shackles and threw me into one of the carriages. They had boarded the windows up, so I had no way of seeing anything beautiful in my last moments. My shackles hung heavy and cold, and my mouth was dry. I had skipped breakfast, so I was hungry too.

And even though I noticed all of these things, my brain didn't process a single one. I had been thinking for these past couple weeks about the situation that Corporal had forced onto me, and I had realized that I couldn't think of much worse. Not only was I being physically abused, but the only person that I had ever come to care about in such a way treated me worse than shit. I had been blatantly rejected without a single thought, and then Corporal began to hate me so much that he felt it necessary to inflict upon me any way he could think of to bring me pain.

And a couple of nights ago, he had locked me up in my dungeon with words to "just die", and I realized that there was really no hope in the situation. Then, as I was trying to surpress my tears at being told to die, I thought about what would happen if I did. It wouldn't really affect the Survey Corps, nor would it halt the fight to live. I was essentially a pawn in the game of survival, one who was mistreated and beaten. And it was time for me to leave the game board.

So I had chosen this: to at least help the Survey Corps' name by handing myself over to the Military Police. Commander Erwin hadn't even cared that I was going to end up dead; he probably thought that I was useless anyway. I hadn't cried. I simply nodded when a messenger for the MP told me that I would be publicly executed tomorrow morning; I didn't react when Petra, weeping, had tried to convince me not to go.

What was the point? For so long I had lived in misery, and before then my life had been a meaningless existence anyway, there was no point to continue. Everyone who tried to talk me out of it was using the excuse that I was Humanity's Last Hope, but this just confirmed my theory that I was only an unloved pawn and solidified my resolve.

As the carriage hit yet another pothole, something wet landed on my shackles. I turned my attention to it, only to find that I was unable to sharpen my focus. So. Even after I had realized that there was no reason to cry, I was sitting here in tears. I found the thought so funny that I started laughing, and someone threw something at a boarded up window to get me to shut up.

And as I fell into an exhausted sleep in one corner of the carriage, I wondered why my heart ached so much.

 

~~~

 

When I had been brought it other courtroom, I was surprised to see how many people had turned up to watch death claim the Monster. I was also surprised to not see a guillotine or a place for me to hang, but didn't think much of it. I simply walked over to the large pole in the center of the court room and let two members of the Garrison attach yet more chains to me. I was about to comment how if I tried I could escape all these precautions when someone shoved a gag around my head, and I shrugged with indifference. I saw a single blade sitting a few feet in front of me, and wondered if they would have me kill myself. Wouldn't that be interesting? 

As I waited for things to get rolling, my eyes searched the courthouse for familiar faces. I saw a few members from my squad, some villagers I recognized, but... Corporal Levi was nowhere. And with that, the last flame of hope that was sheltered inside of me went out.

Before anything could happen though, someone yelled at me from the back of one side, and I looked up to see Mikasa. She was desperate, trying to pull out of Armin's grip. Somehow this made me even less hopeful. While I didn't want to escape death anymore, it would have been nice to know that someone cared. 

But Armin obviously didn't, not enough to try and help me, and I guess not even Mikasa cared. She was too strong to be held back by Armin, so the fact that he was doing so easily told me that she wasn't even trying.

I sat back against the metal pole, waiting for a pointless life to end.

 

~~~  
Levi's POV

 

I had run out of tears a few hours ago, and now walked I into the court room without much emotion, the way I should be. The first thing I saw was Ackerman desperately trying to get to Eren, and I noted blankly that someone had had to put her in restraints as well as have her friend hold her back. Her eyes were wild, and I could tell that when I killed Eren I would be killing her too. Probably Arlert as well, from the broken look on his face. I looked away in shame, only to find myself staring into a pair of lifeless eyes across the courtroom.

Oh God. No. Eren lay among a pile of chains, and his eyes were so lifeless that I thought for sure someone else had killed him already, but he turned his head towards me. He didn't even react when I walked closer and picked up the blade in front of him, didn't cry, didn't speak. He simply looked at me with those glazed eyes, ones that had once been filled with so much determination and life. I found myself wondering if I had already killed Eren, and I had to tear myself away from eyes that I had once considered beautiful.

I was equipped in the full outfit and gear, but no blades until this one. I attached the blade to one handle, not bothering to draw the other. I looked up at the judge, who was standing beside the captain of the MP, and he nodded his head. The whole courtroom had been silenced, and the judge stood up to read a list of things the Military Police claimed were the reasons of Eren's death. I stood in silence the whole time, staring straight ahead.

 

~~~  
Eren's POV

 

I almost laughed when I found out that Corporal was going to be doing the killing. Almost. What had stopped me were the red rings around his eyes, and the hopeless look to be found there. He cared.

Through every one of the senseless beatings he had given me, he still had somehow found a way to care for me. And so with a final look around the courtroom, I wondered if I was allowed to some last words. I stood up shakily, and a murmur ran through the crowd. The gag bit into my skin, and I couldn't get it off. I turned towards Corporal Levi pleadingly, trying to ask him one simple question. Do you love me?

He looked at me, and from the sudden sadness in his eyes, I knew the question had gotten across. He nodded slowly and sadly, and the flame within me was lit with incredible force. I yanked at my chains, trying to get to Corporal Levi. The crowd gasped, they thought I was trying to kill him. Two members from the MP ran towards me with yet more chains to tie me in, and I cried out from behind my gag. 

No! No, you can't do this to me yet! Don't do it at all! He loves me! I may not be able to forgive him for what he did to me, but that was all I needed to find hope in life again. I looked at the Wings of Freedom on his outfit, and I tried to tell someone that I wanted mine back. All anyone heard were muffled shouts, and someone threatened to knock me out if the Corporal didn't get on with it.

I stared at him, hoping he would understand my want for wings. He shook his head silently, and I sank to the ground. Yes, he loved me. And yet, he couldn't find it in his heart to do a single thing for me before he took my life away. He stepped closer, holding the blade and placing in on the back of my neck in a spot where the Titans' weak spot would be removed if he were to cut off my head. I sent one last look at him, trying to tell him to please not do this, to please give me wings, and that this was his fault. That I still loved him.

I could see something inside Corporal Levi break, and he opened his mouth to quietly whisper two words to me before he removed me from this world.

"I'm sorry."

The last thing I saw before the cold blade finished its trip through my neck were two birds, one a light blue and the other a soft white, flying through an open window. They danced with each other in the colored rays of light formed by the stained glass, and the blue one let out a long mournful cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for ending it like that, but when it come down to it, I can't think of another way I could've written it. Though these guys are my OTP, in their universe there is no logical way they could work out. Sorry. If you don't hate me too much now, I'll have another story up called Please Remember up in a day or two.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. Yuuuupppp. Hope it was okay, that was actually my first ever fanfic EVAH. Now you should all go look up the video (I lost the link myself -_-') because it's great. Go! Shoo! On with you!


End file.
